What Do You Want For Christmas?
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: King Caspian X and Queen Arianna speak of their Christmas wishes. Rating: T


**What Do You Want For Christmas?**

**A/N: A little Christmas present about our favourite Narnian couple. Only a short story.**

**Pairing: Caspian X/Ramandu's Daughter**

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Chronicles of Narnia**

**Time line: Takes place a year after the marriage of Caspian X and Ramandu's Daughter, who's name is Arianna in my stories.**

**Summary: The King and Queen celebrate their first Christmas together by talking of the future.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The whole of Narnia was covered in snow and they were preparing to celebrate the holiday and celebrate another year under the safe reign of Caspian the tenth. After three years upon the throne, Caspian had finally taken a wife. Next was for them to produce an heir to secure Caspian's throne but neither of them were in a rush to have children. They were only a year into their marriage and the people of Narnia did not care if they had a son soon into their marriage.

The King and Queen did not listen to the gossips of their servants as they were too much in love to even notice the world around them. In the evenings the young couple would walk around the castle or the castle grounds. They would walk hand-in-hand or an arm around the other. It was obvious that they were truly in love and only death would be able to separate them.

It was late Christmas Eve and Caspian was busy with his kingly duties. Arianna was being secretive and was hiding Caspian's Christmas present. She smiled to herself as she hid the present behind the curtain in her private study. She could just leave his present on her desk as Caspian barely entered her study but she could not be too careful. The castle was beautifully and richly decorated. There was a happy atmosphere among everyone throughout the castle.

Arianna moved through the decorated hallway towards her bed chambers, which she shared with Caspian. She had dismissed her ladies-in-waiting for the afternoon to allow them to spend time with their families. Walking alone within the safe halls, Elaine felt happier than ever before. Narnia was truly a safe haven. She admired it greatly in the snow. The country seemed calm and peaceful.

Resting in the crook of her arm was a basket of food. She was going to surprise her husband with a small picnic in the comfort of the chambers. She let out a small giggle when she entered her chambers and saw a fire lit for the couple. She placed the basket in front of the fire and searched for a large blanket to place in front of the fire. On discovering a large red blanket in the trunk at the bottom of the bed, she placed it in front of the fire and knelt on the blanket to begin unpacking the basket.

She smiled gently as she placed the small picnic around the blanket, poured the wine into the goblets. She didn't have to wait long before she could hear the voice of her husband close outside the chambers.

"Thank you Rynelf. Go home. Enjoy the Christmas holidays." Caspian spoke quietly from outside the room. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sire." Rynelf spoke and walked away from his king.

Arianna sat on the blanket, her pale blue dress spread around her and she watched the chamber door, which slowly opened to reveal her tired looking husband. Once his eyes was set on his wife, he no longer looked tired, his eyes lit up at the sight of his beautiful wife. "Merry Christmas, my Lord." She grinned widely and tapped the space on the blanket next to her.

"Merry Christmas, my Lady." Grinning broadly as he took off his sword, leaning it against the table near to the bed. "Are you enjoying this Christmas holiday, my Lady?"

"I am now, my Lord." She chuckled softly. "Care to join me into a goblet of wine?" Holding up a goblet towards him. "Or are you just going to stand there and watch me enjoy the picnic all to myself?"

Caspian laughed and took the goblet from her and sat next to his wife. "Merry Christmas my beautiful wife." Leaning close to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Merry Christmas my handsome husband." Smiling gently and held up her own goblet towards him. He gently tapped against his goblet against her own. Both smiling gently to the other. "What do you want for Christmas, my love?"

Caspian sighed softly and gave a small chuckle as he turned to look into the fire. "I have everything. A peaceful Kingdom. Happy subjects. A very beautiful Queen." Leaning forward and kissing her beneath her ear. Arianna chuckled as his lips brushed against her neck. "There is one Christmas present I wish to have but it will take some time."

"I shall ask again my Love. What do you want for Christmas?" She chuckled softly, placing her goblet beside and moved closer to her husband.

"A child." He grinned cheekily to his smiling wife. "And over time I want over half a dozen children! Enough to fill this entire castle." Laughing gently as Arianna gasped jokingly. "Only when you are ready, love."

Arianna laughed brightly. "Who do you propose to give you these half a dozen children? I most certainly am not." Placing her goblet to the side and began putting the empty plates back into the basket. "Do you have a mistress I do not know about?" Continuing to joke as she packed away the last of the uneaten food.

Caspian's smile fell. "I would never take a mistress. Never in a million years." Turning her to face him. "I love you my Ari. No one else. You are the only person I will ever love." Kissing her gently and pulling her into his lap. "Never any other."

She rested her head against his. "I know my love. I should not have joked about it." Kissing his forehead gently. They sat together in silence for a moment before the Queen spoke. "So this Christmas present or presents I should say. Are you still looking forward to 6 children running about the castle?" Caspian chuckled and nodded softly before kissing her waiting lips. "Would you like to begin on making those children?" Caspian pulled her into his arms, stood up and carried her to their large bed. Life was prefect. Prefect for the King and Queen of Narnia.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
